Ice Cream is a dangerous thing
by ZaneShadow
Summary: All Kevin wanted to do was eat his ice cream. Thats it. But no, it just kept falling on his clothes. Yaoi/Slash  BenXKevin


**AN: Hey. This is based off a little comic strip I found on . Actually it is basically the comic strip. Hm. Enjoy? Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.**

It was a frikckin' hot mofo day. Ben and Kevin were just hanging out and eating popsicles in his house.

"Oh, damn it," Kevin muttered as his Popsicle fell of its stick and onto his shirt. Ben watched the whole ordeal and suddenly he got an idea. "Hey, Kevin you go home, I'll wash your shirt for you!" he offered suddenly standing next to Kevin. Kevin glanced at him with a strange look on his face. "Ah, okay…" he replied, a bit suspicious. Ben smiled. "Good good," he said still smiling. Kevin proceeded to take his shirt off. "Wait, is this free?" he questioned still a little weirded out about it. "Yeah, sure, of course," Ben answered. Kevin handed the shirt to Ben.

Ben's eyes widened and he hugged the shirt to his chest. He took in a deep breath through his nose. "Ahh, Kevin fragrance," he muttered. He looked up and spotted Kevin walking sitting. Aw, so sexy!

()()()()()()()

Ben continued to be in his own little word until he heard an 'oops'. He looked at Kevin again walked closer to him. "What's up?" he asked. Kevin looked down at his pants and muttered, "Ice cream fell on my pants…" Ben smirked. "How is that possible?" Kevin grimaced. "The stick is crappy." Ben rolled his eyes. Then another light bulb lit up in his head. "Kevin, take your pants off." Kevin looked down at him with a 'what the hell' face. "It's cool; we're the only ones in the house, no Gwen no nothing. Just us." As he finished the last part a slightly demented smile stretched across his face. Kevin gave him a look. "Uh, well okay." Kevin took his pants off, Ben staring at him shamelessly the whole time. "Oh my…" Kevin muttered under his breath as Ben snatched the pants also and ran into the laundry room.

"Let's wash these quickly…" Ben said dumping Kevin's shirt and jeans into the washer. Kevin sighed. "Well, this is fine perfectly fine. I'm stronger than him so everything should be fine. Yeah totally fine." Kevin muttered.

()()()()()()()

"Hey Kevin, do you like to sleep in a bed or on the floor?" Ben asked suddenly. Kevin was really suspicious now. "Ah, uh, anything…" he responded. Ben smirked. "Anything, huh?" Ben mumbled a mischievous look on his face. Damn, I shouldn't have said anything! Kevin thought. 'Maybe I don't have to wait for my clothes; maybe I have extra clothes in my car!' Kevin thought hopefully turning around. Ben pushed something to his face and held it there. What the fuck! Was the first thing that came to mind.

"Sorry Kevin but this is the only way— Ben suddenly found himself being thrown onto the ground. "Shit!" Kevin felt extremely light-headed. "What the h…" he fell to the ground, unconscious. Ben looked up from the spot he was laying. He peeked at Kevin. "Yes! He fainted!" Ben smiled slyly. "Now for the fun times…"

()()()()()()

"Aw, my head… where… oh right I fainted," Kevin muttered to himself. He realized his arms were tied behind his back. Well, damn… He jumped when he felt a pair of warm hands around his torso. "Oh, you're awake?" Ben asked. "Kevin…" Ben purred and swung him back and forth going, "Kevin, Kevin!" Kevin banged his head against Ben's. Ben fell backwards and sat up. "Aw, give up Kevin, Resistance is futile!" he said pushing Kevin roughly onto his back. "Ouch!" Ben instantly latched himself onto the black haired teen. He kissed and licked along the male's neck. "W-wait! This position…" Ben stopped and sat up, smiling sweetly at him. "What? You want another position?" Kevin flushed. "Um, I don't… NO!"

Ben shrugged. "Okay." He then continued on his way. "Hey, are you okay?" Ben asked him. He got a muttered 'Go to hell!' and a growl. Ben smiled and grabbed Kevin's face. "Does this situation agree with you, now?" he asked smiling almost evilly at him. Kevin just glared and said nothing.

()()()()()()

Kevin was panting on the ground. At some point Ben had undid the ropes. "You happy, now? Or do we have to do it again?" Ben asked sitting next to the obsidian eyed male. "Shut up," Kevin growled. "So how about tomorrow, outside…" Ben started. Kevin moved from the spot he was in and glared at Ben. "No way!" he yelled, looking at the boy completely pissed off. Ben sighed. "But…" Kevin continued not looking at Ben. "Ice cream is always better with someone else…" he muttered. Ben smiled. "AAWW, my little princess!" he grabbed Kevin into a hug.

Kevin' face turned scarlet and a low growl escaped his throat. "What did you just call me, Tennyson?" Ben frowned slightly. "Shit, I'm dead aren't I?"

**AN: Yes Ben you are dead… I hope you had fun with Kevin while it lasted. REVIEW! Review and I'll update my other fic more often!**


End file.
